Spanish if My New Favourite
by Takenaga Janar
Summary: Kurt goes to see his new Spanish teacher to find out how he's doing in the class. Things heat up from there, especially when Blaine gets involved. M/M/M Slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the people involved with it. If I did, well, don't you think things like this would actually be happening on the show?

A/N This story was initially inspired by the episode "The Spanish Teacher" and it just wouldn't leave me alone. It was also helped along by one of my friends who was really excited by the idea and made sure that I finished it so that she could read it. Also, as a side-note, pretty much the entire story was written while I was in one of my classes (across multiple days), which resulted in some interesting reactions from the person sitting behind me, proving to me that she does actually read over my shoulder the entire time, much to my amusement. But enough of my babbling, on with the story.

"Sr. Martinez, could I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt asked nervously after knocking on his office door.

"Sure Kurt, come in," David Martinez replied, looking up from his marking in mild shock. Over the two weeks that he had been teaching Spanish at the school he had never had any problems with Kurt. In fact, he was one of his best students, who seemed to hang on his every word the entire class. "What can I do for you?" he asked once Kurt had sat down on the other side of his desk.

"Well, I was just wondering how you felt I was doing in your class, and if there was anything I could do to impress you more," Kurt asked blushing and looking up at Sr. Martinez through his long eyelashes.

"Oh you're doing just fine. I think the only person who is doing better than you in my class is Mike Chang," Sr. Martinez replied with an easy smile.

"Really?" Kurt replied with a smile of his own.

"Oh yes. I'm actually quite impressed with how quickly you seem to be picking up everything in the class," he continued.

"Well, it's not that hard to listen to every word and try to do well when the person teaching it is you," Kurt added. He suddenly covered his mouth with his hands and turned bright red. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I just said that!" he added. "I should go now."

"No, please don't. It's really fine," Sr. Martinez added with an easy smile. "I'm just surprised to hear that you feel that way," he continued. And if he was honest with himself he felt really flattered and felt a small twitch to realize that this incredibly attractive teenager felt that way about him.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Kurt asked. He thought that he saw a small glimmer of desire pass through Sr. Martinez's eyes. That can't be right, unless…well there's only one way to find out Kurt thought with an internal wicked grin.

"Yes, it's fine," he replied, trying to get a reign on the thoughts that were running through his head.

"Oh that's good to hear," Kurt replied leaning forward. "Is there anything else that I can do to help you," Kurt asked, lowering his voice. He reached out and laid his hand gently on Sr. Martinez's forearm.

"I, uh, I don't think so," Sr. Martinez stuttered out as Kurt began to run his fingers up and down his arm. With each movement his fingers went higher up Sr. Martinez's arm.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. He stood up and moved around to the other side of the desk. He sat on the edge of the desk, right beside Sr. Martinez and placed his hand on Sr. Martinez's cheek and lightly ran his fingertips across it, then moving his hand down his neck and slowly down his chest.

"I think I am, maybe, but, I," Sr. Martinez continued incoherently as Kurt's hand came to a stop at the edge of his shirt.

"Sr. Martinez, you're not making any sense," Kurt stated with a small giggle. He carefully began to inch his fingers underneath Sr. Martinez's shirt, and once he came into contact with the hot skin of his abdomen, Kurt couldn't help but let out a soft gasp. He then began to lift David's shirt up until he pulled it over his head, and he could now fully view the glory that was David Martinez's torso. Kurt reached out and began to run his hand over David's tight abs, which began to quiver under his touch.

"Kurt, we shouldn't do this. I'm your teacher," Sr. Martinez said softly, with very little conviction behind his statement. He had unconsciously begun to run his own hand up and down Kurt's arm.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't. It's quite clear that we're both attracted to each other," he added with a wide grin, continuing to run his hand across the contours of his tight stomach.

"What about Blaine?" he asked as his last resort.

Kurt seemed to ignore the question and leaned forward and let his lips meet David's chest and began to place light kisses travelling from the center of his chest across to his right nipple and began to lightly tongue around the nipple before beginning to alternate between sucking it and lightly biting it before soothing the pain with his tongue. Kurt then kissed his way across Sr. Martinez's chest and began to give the left nipple the same attention.

"What about Blaine?" Sr. Martinez gasped out again.

"Oh, right, BLAINE!" Kurt called out.

After a pause, Sr. Martinez saw the door to his office open, and was shocked to see Blaine walk through it, quickly closing and locking the door behind him.

"Kurt! I can't believe you!" Blaine cried out in exasperation. "How could you start without me?" he added with a lecherous grin on his face.

Sr. Martinez looked between the two boys in confusion before he moaned as Blaine joined Kurt in front of his chest and both boys began licking their way across the tight muscles of his chest and stomach. He decided, seemingly subconsciously, that fighting what all three men clearly wanted would get them nowhere and he reached forward and threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair and pulled him closer.

Kurt noticed this and grinned against Sr. Martinez's hot skin and gently pushed his teacher's chair backward so he could slide between his legs. He reached out and deftly undid the buttons on Sr. Martinez's jeans, and quickly gripped the waistband of his jeans and began to lightly tug. Sr. Martinez lifted his hips up so that Kurt could pull his jeans down, leaving Sr. Martinez in only his tight, black boxer-briefs, as Kurt quickly removed his shoes and socks, followed by his jeans.

Blaine moved back up Sr. Martinez's chest and neck until he reached his lips and they locked on to each other. After a brief moment, Blaine's tongue darted out and ran across Sr. Martinez's lips, pleading for entrance. Sr. Martinez quickly submitted to Blaine's questing tongue, opening his mouth, and allowing Blaine's tongue to quickly move into his mouth. Their tongues quickly began to battle and caress each other, with Blaine's tongue soon winning and Blaine explored every part of the teacher's mouth.

Kurt's tongue darted out and began to run over the growing bulge in the front of Sr. Martinez's tightening underwear. Sr. Martinez let out a soft moan at Kurt's continuous tonguing of his growing erection, and Blaine pulled back slightly to run his tongue across Sr. Martinez's lips. Blaine pulled his own shirt over his head, and then leaned back down so that he could resume their kissing, this time while pressing his own chest against Sr. Martinez's. This caused Sr. Martinez to moan, and arch up into the heat of Blaine's chest along with wrapping his arms around Blaine's back and pulling him as close to his own body as possible.

Kurt reached up and gently grabbed onto the waistband of Sr. Martinez's boxer-briefs and began to gently tug them down. Slowly the head of his engorged erection came into view, and once he had pulled them low enough, Sr. Martinez's erection sprang out, away from his body, and the neatly trimmed hair just above it. Kurt paused for a second to gaze at what was right in front of him. He then quickly finished pulling off Sr. Martinez's underwear, leaving him completely naked in front of his students. Kurt reached out wrapped his hand around the shaft of Sr. Martinez's large cock and gave a few gentle tugs.

Once he had gotten a feel for how much pressure Sr. Martinez liked, he leaned forward, and tentatively licked the tip. This caused Sr. Martinez to buck up toward Kurt's mouth, bringing a soft chuckle and a smile out of Kurt as he placed his left hand on Sr. Martinez's hip and pushed him back down into the chair before wrapping his hand around the base of Sr. Martinez's cock and slowly engulfing the head of his cock with his mouth. Sr. Martinez let out a long and loud moan into Blaine's mouth, which only caused Blaine to moan back.

Sr. Martinez broke away from Blaine, and while attempting to catch his breath he reached forward and began to undo the button and fly of Blaine's pants. Once he had managed to do this, he quickly pushed Blaine's pants and underwear down to his thighs and allowed Blaine to finish removing them himself, so that he was now completely nude as well. Sr. Martinez wasted no time in reaching forward and wrapping his hand around Blaine's erection and beginning to lightly run his fingers up and down the length.

Blaine let out a moan and gripped Sr. Martinez's muscled shoulders tightly, he could feel his nails digging in and knew they would leave marks, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He looked down and groaned again at the sight of his Spanish teacher stroking his erection and got a jolt of even more intense excitement as the realization truly dawned on him that this was his teacher stroking his erection, and that Kurt had his lips wrapped around the teacher's rather impressive erection. It was such an intense feeling of doing something so wrong, yet feeling beyond right, that Blaine felt himself become that much harder in Sr. Martinez's hand as he saw him begin to lean toward his erection.

Blaine's hands quickly moved from gripping Sr. Martinez's shoulders, to his hair, when his mouth finally wrapped around his erection. Blaine let out a loud moan and gently pulled Sr. Martinez's hair. This caused Sr. Martinez to let out a moan of his own, with Blaine's erection still in his mouth. This sent a shot of more intense pleasure throughout Blaine's entire body. Sr. Martinez reached up and began to gently massage Blaine's balls. Blaine then began to buck forward, bringing a smile to Sr. Martinez's face.

Kurt glanced up at what was going on between Blaine and Sr. Martinez, and felt himself become completely hard in his tight pants. This served to make Kurt's pants even more uncomfortable, and he gave in and reached to his belt, undoing his pants and relieving some of the pressure. He quickly followed this with removing his shirt, and then resumed sucking on Sr. Martinez's erection. This time he slid a tube out of his backpack and quickly poured lube onto his right hand, liberally coating his fingers, before he began to gently circle the ring of muscles surrounding Sr. Martinez's entrance. Seeing no form of opposition from his teacher, Kurt began to slowly push his index finger into his teacher's tight body. Kurt felt the walls of Sr. Martinez's passage constrict around his intruding finger and heard Sr. Martinez let out a long moan.

Blaine glanced down and saw what his boyfriend was doing and felt a smile spread across his face. He couldn't believe how hot it looked to see him with his mouth wrapped around their teacher's erection and fingering him, with his pants open. Blaine let out a moan of his own when he saw Kurt add a second finger and begin to slowly move them in and out of Sr. Martinez's body. Blaine tightened his grip on Sr. Martinez's hair and began to move his head slightly faster.

At this point, Kurt added a third finger and began to spread them while they were inside Sr. Martinez's body, attempting to ensure that he would be sufficiently prepared. Sr. Martinez managed to pull away from Blaine's erection to catch his breath, and resumed stroking it while throwing his head back in a moan.

Kurt and Blaine made eye contact for a moment and nodded. Kurt then stood up from between Sr. Martinez's legs and finished removing his clothing until all three of them were completely nude. Blaine and Kurt then grabbed onto Sr. Martinez's hands and pulled him briefly to his feet before bending him over his desk. Sr. Martinez put up no resistance and seemed to be perfectly content to allow the two boys to control all of the goings on.

Blaine moved around the desk to stand near Sr. Martinez's bowed head while Kurt quickly pulled out a condom and slid it over his neglected erection and gave it a few quick strokes to ensure that it was sufficiently coated in lube. "Are you sure this is okay?" Kurt asked softly.

"Si," Sr. Martinez replied raising his head and seeing that Blaine's erection was directly in line with his face. He reached out and gripped Blaine's erection once again, and quickly pulled him forward so that he could wrap his lips around it.

Kurt gently caressed Sr. Martinez's tight ass before grabbing his erection and lining it up with Sr. Martinez's entrance and slowly pushing forward until he had gotten the entire head of his erection into Sr. Martinez.

Sr. Martinez let out a loud moan of pleasure, mixed with pain and Kurt waited a moment to allow him to get used to his erection being inside of him. Once Sr. Martinez had seemed to relax and had resumed his attentions on Blaine's erection, Kurt slowly pushed the rest of his erection into Sr. Martinez until his neatly trimmed pubes came into contact with Sr. Martinez's skin. Sr. Martinez let out another moan, this time with more pleasure than pain, at feeling Kurt's entire length within his body.

Kurt gripped onto Sr. Martinez's hips and began to slowly pull himself out and push back into Sr. Martinez's tight body. As it became clear that Sr. Martinez had gotten used to Kurt's size he began to pick up speed and gripped tightly to his hips.

Blaine gripped Sr. Martinez's hair and began to slowly thrust his erection into Sr. Martinez's mouth, throwing his head back and letting out a deep moan when he felt Sr. Martinez's hands grip his ass tightly. He began to pull Blaine forward, and farther into his mouth, which made Blaine lean forward over Sr. Martinez's back. He removed one hand from his hair and reached forward to grab onto the back of Kurt's head, pulling him forward to crash their lips together while they both continued to thrust into their teacher's body.

Sr. Martinez let out a moan around Blaine's erection when he felt Kurt reach down and wrap his hand around his neglected erection. He could tell that he was close to cumming and he began to move his head faster on Blaine's erection, and pull him deeper into his mouth, also swirling his tongue around the tip of Blaine's cock.

Blaine moaned deeply into Kurt's mouth before pulling back and whispering, "I'm about to cum."

"So am I," Kurt whispered back. There was a look of intense concentration on his face as he began to lose control of his thrusts, and sped up the movement of his hand on Sr. Martinez's erection.

Sr. Martinez pulled off of Blaine's erection and gripped it with his hand as he let out a deep cry and began to cum on Kurt's hand. The tightening around Kurt's erection meant that he could only last a few more thrusts before he buried himself to the hilt in Sr. Martinez and came.

Blaine saw the looks of pure ecstasy on both Kurt's and Sr. Martinez's faces and this, combined with Sr. Martinez's now erratic motions with his hand, was enough to make him begin to cum, all over Sr. Martinez's face.

Once they had all finished cumming, Kurt collapsed on Sr. Martinez's back and placed soft kisses along the smooth planes of his shoulders, and Blaine sank to his knees into front of Sr. Martinez and placed a long kiss on his mouth.

After luxuriating in their after sex glow the three silently moved behind the desk and began to get dressed again. While all three were still shirtless Blaine said with a smile, "So, same time next week?"

Sr. Martinez and Kurt laughed and nodded eagerly.

"Maybe we can do this at my place next time, so that I don't end up with bruises from my desk," Sr. Martinez added, his smile still as wide as before.

"That sounds perfect," Kurt replied, placing a kiss on Sr. Martinez's lips, followed quickly by Blaine.

A/N 2 Please Review and let me know what you think. Also, I'm considering writing another chapter of this so if you'd like to see that then be sure to let me know.


End file.
